Never Let Go
by method's girl 82
Summary: Jay looses someone important to him.


" Jay, this is dad, there's been an accident. Call me as soon as you get this message." Jason heard his dad say over his cell phone. He looked at Adam and Matt sitting beside him at the table.  
  
" What's wrong?" Adam asked, seeing the look on his best friend's face.   
  
" It was dad. He said that there's been an accident." he said confused. " I've got to call him back." he said, turning his cell phone back on and dialing his mom and dad's house.  
  
" Hello, you've reached the Reso residence. We're unable to come to the phone right now, but leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks. Beeeeeep." he heard his Dad say.   
  
" Dad, it's Jay. I got your message." he said, getting up and walking outside the restaurant. He heard the phone pick up at the other end.   
  
" Jay..?"   
  
" Yeah, Dad, what's wrong?"   
  
" Jay, Heather was in an accident." he heard his dad say. " When do you think you can fly home?"   
  
" I don't know dad. How bad is she?"   
  
" Come home as soon as possible." he heard his dad say.   
  
" Dad, tell me what's wrong with sis." he said, he was getting kind of scared and worried. Why wouldn't his dad tell him what was wrong? His little sister ment the world to him. He heard his dad take a deep, shaky breath and speak.   
  
" Jay, they don't think she's going to make it through the night. Come as soon as possible, Adam too. She really wants to see you two." Jay felt all the color drain from his face, Adam came out and stood by him.  
  
" We'll catch the next flight home." Jay said, tears forming in his eyes. Adam looked at Jay very worried.   
  
" Hurry Jay, hurry." his dad said.   
  
" We will dad, we will. Bye. Tell her that I love her." he said, tears streaming.   
  
" Okay. See you soon. Bye." his dad said, then hung up.   
  
" Dude, what's wrong?" Adam asked nervously.  
  
" Heather's dying." Jay said quietly.  
  
" No she's not, she's only eighteen." Adam said, not believing what he had heard Jay say.  
  
" There was a car accident. They don't think she's going to make it through the night. She wants to see us." he said, walking back into the restaurant and putting a ten down on the table.   
  
" What's wrong Jay?" Amy asked, seeing him crying.  
  
" Heather's been in an accident. I have to go see her." he said.   
  
He walked over to the table that Shane, Vince, Steph, and Paul were sitting at.  
  
" What's wrong Jay?" Paul asked.  
  
" I need to go home to see Heather, she's been in a really bad car accident." Jay said, with Adam standing behind him. He still had tears streaming down his cheeks. " My dad said that she wanted to see Adam too."   
  
" I'll call the airlines and get you a first class flight right now." Shane said, pulling out his cell phone.   
  
" I don't care if I have to sit with the luggage, I just need to get home." Jay said. Adam put a hand on his shoulder and Trish came over and hugged him.   
  
" It will be okay Jay." she said. He hugged back. Shane hung up the phone.   
  
" The flight leaves in half an hour. There's a limo outside that will take you back to the hotel and then to the airport. They'll hold the plane until you get there." Shane said.   
  
" Thanks." Adam said. Jay looked at them.  
  
" Thanks so much. I'll let you know if anything happens." Jay said.   
  
" No problem Jason. Just go help your sister get better." Vince said.   
  
" You guys better get going." Paul said.  
  
" Yeah, he's right. Let us know okay Jay." Steph said.   
  
" We will." Adam said. They walked out of the small restaurant and out to the limo.   
  
They arrived in Toronto about an hour later. They caught a cab to St. Stephen's Memorial Hospital and walked in to the receptionist.  
  
" Can you tell me where Heather Reso is?" Jay asked, as Adam stood behind him, holding their three bags.  
  
" She's in ICU room 333." the receptionist said, looking at a computer screen.   
  
" Thank you." Jay said, sighing. A part of him hoped that she either wouldn't be here, or would be in a normal room.   
  
They made their way up to the Intensive Care floor and went into the waiting room to see his mom, dad, older brother Kevin, and younger brother Markus.   
  
" Thank god you made it." his mom said, hugging Jay. It looked like she had been crying for quite a while, he could see the eyeliner smeared down her cheeks. He hugged back and looked at his dad.   
  
" When can I see her?" he asked.  
  
" I'll show you to her room." a nurse said, sitting beside his brother. Jay walked out of the room and Adam stayed.   
  
" Mr. Reso, your sister may not look in the best shape. She's had multiple internal injuries." the nurse said, walking down the hall with him.  
  
" I don't care, she's my sister and I'll love her anyway. Will she make it though?" Jay asked nervously.  
  
" She's a fighter, but she's got a hell of a fight on her hands. Here we are." she said stopping in front of the door. " She was conscious a while ago, but I don't know if she'll be awake when you're here, but she can hear you." the nurse said, opening the door for him.   
  
" Thank you." he said as he entered the room. Tears came back into his eyes when he saw his baby sister lying on the bed with monitors and IV's and tubes coming out of her. He took a seat beside her and took her hand. She opened her eyes as soon as he squeezed her hand.  
  
" Jay-jay." she said softly. He could barely hear her through the beeps and squawks of the monitors.   
  
" Hey baby." he said, pushing some blonde hair out of her half bandaged face. He sniffled and Heather's hand went up to his cheek.  
  
" Don't cry Jay-jay." she said, wiping a tear away.  
  
" I won't if you stay here." he said, trying to maintain composure and not sweep her up in his arms and cradle her like he had so many times when she was little. She was ten years younger than Jay, and what his mom called 'her little miracle'. His mom was told that she couldn't have anymore kids after Markus, but when Markus was five, Heather was born. Her first word was Jay's name, and she just loved him to death. He joked her that he was what she would look like as a boy, they had almost identical features and the same hair and eye color.   
  
" It hurts Jay." she said, swallowing hard.  
  
" I know baby, I know. Just promise me that you won't go away. If you did, who would be Denise's maid of honor?" he said, referring to his fiancee Denise. Heather and Denise had become really good friends and Heather was going to be the maid of honor at their wedding.   
  
" I'm trying Jay-jay, but it hurts so bad." she said, Jay could tell that she was getting tired. " Will you sing to me?" she asked. " Just like when I was little."   
  
" Just lay down, and let your worries sleep, Don't think now, the water's dark and deep, 'Cause you know that I love you and never let go, And you know that I'll love you forever, I love you and never let go, Yes I love you and never let go." Jay sang softly. Heather smiled, it was her absolute favorite Hanson song.  
  
" I'm so tired Jay." she said.   
  
" Just hold on a little bit longer, if you make it through tonight then you'll be out of the woods." he said.   
  
" I don't know if I can."   
  
" No, you're not going to talk that way. You'll be just fine." he said, determined that his sister would be okay.  
  
" Is Adam here?" she asked.   
  
" Yeah, he is sweet-pea. I'll go tell him that you want to see him." he said.  
  
" I love you Jay." she said as he got up to leave. He squeezed her hand and put it down on the bed.   
  
" I love you too baby." he said, kissing her forehead.  
  
Jay walked out to the waiting room and looked at Adam.   
  
" She wants to see you." he said. Adam got up and walked down the hall.   
  
" How did it happen?" Jay asked. He had been wondering that for quite a while actually. He wanted to go out and kill whoever did this to his little sister.  
  
" Drunk driver. She was on her way home from work." Markus said. " I passed the accident right after it happened. The bitch was drunk off her ass, and in Heather's lane." he said angrily.   
  
" What happened to her?" Jay asked.  
  
" Not a fucking scratch." Kevin said. " The chick's passenger side hit Heather. She was driving a big SUV and Heather had her Honda."  
  
" The woman didn't even have her lights on, Heather never knew what hit her." Markus said. Adam came back in with tears in his eyes.  
  
" She wants me to take care of Duncan." he said, smiling at the thought. Adam had given Heather one a Sheepdog puppy for her eighteenth birthday, and she named it Duncan, because her birthday was the same day that Highlander: Endgame came out and Adam was in it, along with her favorite character.   
  
" Quick, room 333." they heard a doctor say from in the hall. They heard a loud beeping noise. Everyone piled out of the waiting room to see doctors and nurses going into Heather's room. Jay ran down to see the doctors working on her. He stood there and watched as they worked. He felt so powerless at that moment that it almost killed him. He heard his mom start crying as the doctor called for a time, and his baby sister was pronounced dead.   
  
  
Author's note: It's been a while since I've wrote a wrestling fic...so if it sucks, please forgive me. The song is Hanson's and I don't own or know any of the people in the story, except for Heather. PLEASE read and review, it would be greatly appreciated. ~buttercup4apb  
  



End file.
